


The High Score

by MilkyWayWanderer



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Consensual Abuse, Fluff, I'm Going to Hell, Incest, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Swearing, Underage Sex, tetris - Freeform, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7761403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkyWayWanderer/pseuds/MilkyWayWanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: icecream, arcade, reach-around<br/>Rick's intentions in taking Morty to the arcade are innocent. The not-so-innocent fun that results is just a side-effect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The High Score

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to the amazing solipismislonely for being my editor/co-writer/prompt supplier! She writes some incredible stuff, so if you haven't read her work you should really go check it out!

" _Mo-ooo-orty_!”

Rick’s voice was a gravelly singsong that echoed through Morty’s room and inside his head; it shattered the dream he was having about floating above his bed, left him lying limp and unfortunately awake under his sheets. He pulled the thin cotton up around his head as he groaned in weary frustration and wondered if it was possible to curl up in a ball and inspire common decency in Rick through sheer force of will.

“ _Morty_ ,” Rick whispering his name next to his head was the only warning he got before the man was in the bed with him, yanking his sheets down, leaving him to blink against the burning overhead light Rick had flipped on as his pupils struggled to adjust to the stark change. His stomach nervously turned over on itself as he looked up at his grandfather, took his his dishevelled hair and manic grin; he remembered all too well Rick holding a knife against his throat in the early morning hours, but he reminded himself that it was much more common for the man to wake him up for harmless or stupid reasons.

"J-jeez, Rick, w-what do you want?"

"N-no time to explain, j-just get dressed, Morty, c’mon."

Rick threw a yellow t-shirt and some jeans at his grandson, and Morty grumbled. At one point he would've argued, or just hid under the covers, but he knew Rick would only drag him out of bed anyways. He was way too strong for his age.

"Privacy?" Morty asked, glaring at Rick.

"S-seriously Mor- _ourgh_ -ty? You’re worried about, worried about me seeing you naked? Y-you do realize we've had sex before, right?"

" _Not so loud_!" Morty whispered, panicked and shaky. "F-fine, you can stay, j-just shut up before you wake everyone up, Rick, jeez."

Morty was barely dressed before Rick was dragging him off to the ship, a firm grip on his arm.

“Rick! W-wait! I still need shoes!”

“Th-there’s no time, Morty, now l-let’s go.”

“Do, do you really want a pink lab coat again? Because I swear to god I will throw it in with the reds on laundry day, Rick.”

Rick glared at Morty, releasing his arm. He could hear Rick grumbling about there being no god under his breath as Morty shoved on his shoes and he rolled his eyes with a smile. The second he had on his white vans Rick was tugging him along once more, stumbling as he pulled his grandson to the ship.

They were out of Earth's atmosphere by the time Morty had bothered to check the clock. "It's six? What, why couldn't you have waited another hour? It's not, it's not like I wouldn't have been up by eight."

"Yeah, b-but it opens at seven. And we want, we want to avoid the crowds."

"W-what opens at seven, Rick?"

"Blips and Chitz, dawg!"

Morty looked at Rick, confused.

"We… we’re going to an arcade?"

Rick took a swig from his flask, belching. "D- _duh_ , you deaf, Morty?"

Morty furrowed his eyebrows in suspicion. "What's the, what's the catch?"

Rick scowled. "There's no catch, Morty. I-is it, is it that hard to believe that I just wanna have fun with my grandson?"

Morty decided it would not be worth it to argue that yes, it is that hard to believe, so he shrugged and decided to just go with it.

"Okay, okay. Th-thanks, Rick," he said, grinning over at his grandfather.

“No problem, babe," Rick said, leaning over to ruffle Morty's hair. The teen giggled and blushed; even though his grandfather and him had been in this weird relationship for a while, Morty still couldn't get over how much Rick's pet names got to him.

They were at Blips and Chitz within a few minutes, arriving just as the arcade opened.The parking lot was a ghost town compared to how crowded it had been the last time they went, and the flashing lights of the building lit up the early morning sky. Morty thought about whether it was morning here at all before deciding that he was too tired to care.

"Y-you ready to r-rickity-rickity-wreck this bitch?"

Morty laughed, giving Rick a high-five and raising his voice above his usual nervous tone for a firm, "Hell yeah, bro!"

The two raced in, rushing to their favorite two player games. Often claimed by some rather rude aliens, it was rare for the two to get the chance to play most of them. Morty squealed as he saw one that he always wanted to try open.  
“Rick! Look! It’s that, it’s that kazoo version of Guitar Hero!” Morty exclaimed, jumping up and down and running over to it, tugging Rick along with him. The game ‘ _Kazoo Ka-RAZY_ ’ was blaring an obnoxious remix of the Kazoo Kid video, and Morty wondered how the hell an alien planet even found that monstrosity, let alone why they used it as the splash screen for an arcade game.

“A-are you fucking kidding me, Morty? I-I’m not playing this crap.”

“Y-You just don't wanna play - because you know you’re gonna lose,” Morty said, the bait in his tone purposefully obvious.

Rick’s eyes went wide and wild, and he grinned. “Oh, it is on.”

Ten tokens and five minutes of manic honking later, Morty let out a victorious whoop, pumping his fist the air.

"Ha! Told you you would lose!" Morty said excitedly, waving his tickets around.

"P-please," Rick said, rolling his eyes yet smiling warmly. "I-I totally let you win."

"S-sure, you tell yourself that," Morty said. "But, as the winner, I want ice cream."

"Ice cream? R-really Morty? It's, it's eleven in the morning. You don't get to eat ice cream for breakfast. W-what are you, f-five?"

Morty looked up at the man, a disappointed and hurt look on his face, before he noticed that Rick was grinning maniacally.

"A-are you fucking kidding me Morty? Of course you can have ice cream for breakfast. Wh-who do you think I am? A responsible adult?" He laughed, taking Morty's hand. "C-come on, let's go, let's go get you the breakfast of champions."

Morty giggled happily, squeezing Rick's hand and following him to the food court. Usually he would put up a fight about showing affection in public, but Rick was being so great today, and besides, the arcade was still pretty empty.

Rick bought Morty a fudgesicle, the closest thing the little snack center had to ice cream, and the two wandered lazily before Morty spotted his favorite game.

"R-Rick!" Morty said, jumping up and down and pointing. "Look! They have, they have _Tetris_!"

"Y-you realize they h-have this shitty game in every Earth arcade, right?"

But Morty didn't care, taking Rick's hand and dragging him over to the console, which shut him right up. Morty bounced excitedly as Rick pushed in the quarters, ignoring his grumbles about it being "the most boring game in the universe." It took Morty a second to maneuver his fudgesicle in his hand so he could still press the buttons, but he managed, and laughed looking at how low the highest score was.

"L-l-look at that, Rick! I can beat that easy!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, Morty," Rick said, standing behind him.

Things were going pretty well; Morty played the game all the time when he was younger, and he was racking up points by the second. That was until he felt Rick scoot up behind him and wrap his arms around his waist.

"Rick, wh-what’re you doing? Y-you’re messing me - _crap_!" He swore as he missed his chance to wedge a T-block and cut off a column of empty spaces over halfway up the screen.

"Nothing," Rick said, his breath muggy against Morty's ear, "j-just making it m- _ouurgh_ , more interesting."

Morty did his best to ignore Rick, taking fast licks in between placing blocks to keep his fudgesicle from melting, but when Rick started sliding his hands up the front of Morty's shirt he found it a lot harder to concentrate on making good moves and planning for upcoming pieces.

"S- _stop_ , Rick. P-people could - could see us," Morty spoke under his breath, tone tight and embarrassed in a way that only made Rick huff a laugh into his neck, trace his hands back down to Morty’s hips and squeeze.

"There isn't anyone here, M-Morty. No one wants to play these fucking - crappy lo-res Earth games, Morty."

"B-but -"

"Be careful, Morty," Rick said, a self-assured taunt that coiled warm around Morty’s midsection and made his hands clench up on the joystick, "you don't wanna mess up. Y-you wanna beat that high score, don't you?"

Rick slid his right hand back up to rub and roll and squeeze at one of his grandson’s nipples and chuckled when Morty moaned quietly, stamping his foot as an L-block landed upright instead of on its side; his chances weren’t looking good, but he was determined to give it his best, despite his grandfather’s insistence on making it much more difficult than necessary.

"Yes, Rick,” he growled, annoyed at both Rick and his inability to keep his arousal in check, “I-I-I want to beat the high score.”

" _Weeell_ ," Rick drawled out, licking up the shell of the boy's ear, "it l-looks like you’ll have to, have to deal with it."

Morty's huffed, determined not to give Rick any satisfaction, and he fought to withhold moans as Rick toyed with him. He managed to ignore it for the most part, pushing down the warmth growing in his stomach, until Rick pinched his nipples hard with his nails. Morty let out a small squeak, pulling away from the touch reflexively only to end up even closer to Rick's chest, now pressed flush against him.

"R-Rick!" He gasped, squirming as Rick kept up the pressure. "P-please, stop, it hurts." He was just about to give up on the game before Rick let go, rubbing at the sore flesh again.

"Y-you say no," Rick said, "but your cock seems to like it."

Morty's heart was racing a mile a minute as Rick's hands trailed down Morty's torso, pulling at his pants.

"A-ah, jeez," Morty said, trying to escape Rick's grasp, placing bad blocks as his fudgesicle melted down his hand. "Grandpa Rick, c-come on, stop, don’t play around down there."

"D-don't want grandpa touching your cock, huh? Would you prefer it if I stayed up here?" He asked, a hand returning to one of Morty's nipples and pinching at it it hard.

"Ahh!" Morty squirmed, dropping the fudgesicle to the floor. "No, no! Stop!"

"Then 'down there' it is, Rick said with a smirk that Morty could practically hear. Rick's chest was firm behind Morty's back, his grip strong, and it was moments like this that Morty realized how painfully small he was compared to Rick.

"Let's make a deal," Rick said, his voice hot and breathy in Morty's ear. "Y-you beat the high score, a-and you get a blowjob by yours truly once we’re in the ship," he said, nibbling Morty's ear. "B-but if you lose, I'm fucking you hard, here and now."

"Th-that's not fair, Rick! Y-you know how scared I am of - of people seeing. A-and I'm already losing!"

"W-well then," Rick said, "you better start winning."

Morty tried his best to focus on the game in front of him, to keep his hands from shaking as Rick unbuttoned his jeans and pulled out his cock. Morty was fully hard within a few strokes, and he prayed to a god his grandpa told him didn’t exist that Rick was right about everyone hating these games, hoping no one would run into them in this section.

Rick leaned down to lap at Morty's neck with his tongue, clamping his teeth down around his pale skin. Morty was so close to coming despite the fear, no, because of the fear, and as Rick's teeth almost broke skin Morty placed the losing block that made the screen go a frozen gray. He let himself fall against Rick in defeat, now humping into the man's hand, so close to release, but Rick let go of Morty just a second too soon, left him keening desperately.

"J-jeez, Morty," Rick sneered, "so much for being the winner."

Morty reached down to fist himself, too desperate to care about the game anymore, but Rick grabbed his hands, pulling them behind him.

"D-don't worry, babe. Losing to your ol’ man ain’t so bad,” Rick pinned his wrists together and held them both in one big hand, kissed at the nape his neck and chuckled in his left ear, “Y’know, you’ll forget aaall about wanting to get that high score when I make you jizz so hard you fucking scream, sweetie.”

Morty whimpered at the threat, knowing Rick wasn't messing around. He was painfully hard, and the control Rick was showing over him didn't help.

Rick pushed Morty over to a nearby restroom, his weeping cock hanging out for all the world to see, and if it weren't for the lack of people Morty felt that he would cry.

Rick shoved Morty into the single stall bathroom, shutting and locking the door before slamming Morty into it, raising his hands and holding them above his head. The teen moaned as Rick crashed their lips together, pulling against Rick's grasp so that he could deepen the kiss. Rick held fast, though, and he pulled away, chuckling evilly.

"Y-you don't make the rules here, babe. You lost. This is my game," he said, kissing Morty again fiercely and grinding against him, and when Morty felt the hard line of his grandpa’s cock dig against his stomach he was flooded with a tight apprehension that locked up his muscles and made him whimper. Rick leaned back, frowned down at his grandson with knitted brows. “What - where’s the fire at, baby?”

“Oh, uhm - well, I mean...” Morty focused just below Rick’s eyes as his face heated up fit to land him in a burn ward. When Rick’s mouth pinched into a hard line, his hands clenching on Morty’s upper arms in a transparent warning, Morty whispered out in a rush, “It’s just - I wasn’t thinking about - how’re you gonna, gonna - y’know, without… lube?”

Rick’s face cleared into understanding and Morty had to look down at their shoes when his grandpa’s mouth split into a wicked smirk. Rick stroked his hands down Morty’s arms, settled them on his hips and chuckled in a way that made Morty’s toes curl, his mind as useful as a dead snow channel on TV.

“W-well, there’s - hell, there’s - _errugh_ \- always spit, Morty.”

“ _What_?”

If Morty was tense before, now he was positively chained up in traction. His entire body ratcheted into high gear, his breath going shallow in disbelief and dread. Rick wouldn’t - Rick couldn’t, he just _couldn’t_ , because there was no way he’d be able to take his grandpa’s cock with just spit and come out undamaged. Just as he was about to start stuttering out a frightened supplication (beg his grandpa not to, offer his mouth instead), Rick cracked up in a peal of laughter, drew his right hand back to fish around in his lab coat’s inner breast pocket as he spoke -

“Heh, calm down, settle - hey, just chill, Morty,” half-hushing, half-vibrating with mirth, he flashed a half rolled up tube of lube Morty recognized from their last couple rounds. “You should know I’m - I’m always prepared to tap your ass, babe.”

Rick smirked, so amused Morty had to groan and roll his eyes - but his irritation did little to dampen his relief - his groan softened into a sigh and he lifted his arms to lock around his grandpa’s neck. “Jesus Christ, Rick, that’s - d-d-don’t _joke_ like that. It’s - it’s not funny, Rick.”

His voice came out small but sincere, and Rick leaned down, met him halfway in a kiss as he popped the lid on the lube with his thumb, chuckled against his grandson’s mouth.

“Maybe not to you.”

Morty broke the kiss and thunked his head against the bathroom door, angled his face away when Rick tried to follow his mouth. He waited to catch Rick’s eyes before speaking, and when Rick huffed and looked down at him in annoyance Morty firmly met his gaze with a wide-eyed frown.

“Yeah, Rick, n-not to me. Pl-please don’t tease me like that.”

The gray of a storm cloud flickered through Rick’s eyes, but only for a second before he scoffed and shrugged his shoulders. “Al-alright, Morty. I’ll keep in mind what a gullible sissy you are from now on. Now,” Rick pressed his body flush against Morty’s, used his left hand to grab at his grandson’s chin, let his voice dip down deep, “if we could get back to where we were, baby?”

Morty flushed down his chest and to the roots of his hair, his cock filling back out from half-mast at Rick’s tone - Rick pitching his voice low never failed to make him harder than trigonometry.

“Okay, yeah - yeah,” he nodded twice, stood on his tiptoes to meet his grandpa’s mouth. “Please, Rick, I’ll - I’ll be good for you, I can - just, please -”

"Hmm, please what, M-Morty?” Rick licked at his lips, slid his hand under the hem of his shirt to pet at the soft of his stomach. “What do you want your granddaddy to do?"

Morty's face was scarlet at this point - no matter how experienced he got, he hated talking dirty like this. "P-please fuck me," he said, swallowing hard.

"Please fuck me what?" Rick asked, his voice gruff and hungry.

"P-please fuck me, granddaddy."

Morty squeaked out the words, immediately feeling filthy for saying them, but he was rewarded by Rick letting go of his hands and giving Morty's cock a pump. Morty groaned, his knees going weak, and he quickly grasped onto Rick for support.

"Good boy," Rick said, a wicked grin plastered on his face. Morty felt Rick lifting him, and he wrapped his legs around him as the man picked him up and placed him on the counter.

Rick handed Morty the tube of lube from his right hand and stood back. "Stretch yourself."

Morty nodded, and he kicked off his shoes, pants and boxers, Rick doing the same. He slicked one of his fingers up, still sticky from the chocolate, and he reached behind himself, gently slipping a finger in with a gasp. He pulled out and thrust in a few times before lubing up another finger and pressing it in alongside the other, this time moaning quietly as he gently thrust into himself, scissoring slightly to open himself up.

"J-Jesus Christ, Morty. Can't you, can't you do that any faster?"

Morty glared at Rick, who was staring at him hungrily, standing between his legs.

"I-I just don't want it to hurt so bad," Morty complained. "Y-you're pretty big, grandpa Rick."

That was apparently too much for the man to handle, his patience wearing thin as he grabbed Morty's wrist and pulled his fingers out, grinning as Morty whined at the loss. He scooted Morty closer to him, grabbing the lube and smearing it over his long fingers before he added one, two, three, all so fast, leaving Morty crying out on the counter and wriggling, instinctively pulling away from the pain, from the distinct feeling of Rick's lengthy fingers practically ripping him apart.

Rick grabbed Morty's neck, holding him in place before he reached deep inside and pressed deliberately against the boy’s prostate to mellow out the pain, eliciting a whimper. While not completely restricting breath, the grip on Morty's neck did make him light-headed, and he keened from the intense pleasure, curling up and pressing against Rick's hand. Rick pulled away from that spot, spreading his fingers a few times and thrusting to thoroughly stretch Morty out before removing the digits, leaving him empty and gasping for breath.

Morty quivered as he watched Rick squeeze lube into his hand, and Morty had to use all his willpower not to reach between his legs and touch himself, knowing he would pay for it if he did. He watched, swallowing thickly with anticipation as Rick stroked himself, gliding the lube over his dick with a groan.

Rick wasted no time in lining himself up with Morty's entrance, pulling the boy up and off the counter only to let him sink down onto his cock. Morty squealed and wrapped his legs around Rick, clinging tight as he was filled completely, his ass clenching painfully around Rick's cock. He panted against Rick's neck, clawing at Rick's back with tears on his cheeks as he adjusted to the size. Rick was so thick, and he swore he could feel every inch and vein of his grandfather's dick impaling him.

Rick didn't wait long, and soon he was rocking up into Morty, propping him up against the wall so he had better leverage. Morty clenched his eyes shut, but soon the pain turned to pleasure, and he was gasping out Rick's name.

"Ah-ah, _Rick_!"

His cock bounced between them, desperate for friction. Morty groaned as Rick bounced him on his cock, holding his hips to lift him up and down on his member. Rick found the sensitive spot on Morty's neck where he had been bitten before, and Rick licked it obscenely, sucking on the skin.

"Grandpa R-Rick, p-please," Morty panted, his own cock aching for attention.

"Y-you gotta tell grandpa what you need, c’mon - w-what do you need, baby?"

"Please, ah, please touch me, grandpa," Morty begged, digging his nails into Rick's arms.

Before Morty could tell what was happening, Rick had lifted him up and off his cock. For only a split second did he feel his ass clenching, empty and gaping, as Rick turned him around and leaned him over the counter. Rick wasted no time in slamming his dick back into the boy, grinning madly at the cry he got in return. Morty gripped the counter for dear life as Rick pounded Morty with a new vigor, the new angle allowing him to hit Morty's prostate with every thrust.

"Y-you like that, baby? Like it when grandpa fucks you n-nice and rough?" Rick grabbed Morty's hair, yanking the boys head back.

"Ah, y- _yes_! God - oh, g- _god_ -"

Morty felt Rick lean down over him, pulling him up by his hair so he could growl into his ear.

"There is no god, Morty. J-just me. Call out _my_ name."

Morty gulped hard, feeling himself drowning in all the sensations and pleasure, almost at his climax.

"R-Rick, I'm, I'm-"

Rick reached around Morty, grabbing his cock with a skilled hand and pumping in time to his thrusts. "C-come for me, babe. Come for your grandpa Rick."

Morty cried out as his seed covered the tile floor in front of him. His knuckles were white as he gripped the sink and rode out his orgasm, Rick thrusting and finishing soon after him, his hot come spurting inside his grandson. Morty felt Rick hold him up as he pulled out, his seed slipping out and dribbling out between Morty's cheeks. He was thankful for the extra support, his knees incredibly weak, and he smiled weakly over his shoulder.

"See. Th-that was _way_ better than Tetris," Rick teased, grabbing a tissue and gently cleaning Morty off.

"Sh-shuddup, Rick," Morty said, rolling his eyes but smiling all the same.  
Morty finally washed his hands of the sticky fudgesicle residue, and the two put their clothes back on in comfortable silence.

The arcade was now full; at midafternoon, every game was claimed by some life form or another, so they took their leave, buying some candy with their tickets before heading out to the spaceship.

Both exhausted by the time they got home, the pair trudged up the stairs, curling up together in Morty's bed, their limbs intertwined. And while Morty still hated being woken up early in the morning and dragged out of bed, and he was still mad that he didn't get the chance to beat that high score, he couldn't have asked for a better day.


End file.
